Etre avec toi, ce n'est pas toujours simple
by zily.b
Summary: Régina et Emma ont une liaison secrète, et elles font tout pour que ça le reste quitte à vivre des situations drôles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je publie ma première histoire sur le site. Ce sera une série one-shot, le premier chapitre est court, les débuts c'est pas toujours évident. Toutes critiques sera la bienvenue. Je vous remercie et bonne lecture :).

Etre avec toi, ce n'est pas toujours facile

Contexte : Regina est ami avec Robin Hood, il n'est pas son true love. Emma est ami et avec Hook. Neal est toujours vivant et est toujours amoureux d'elle.

Chapitre 1 : Le placard de Regina Mills.

Emma, cachée dans le placard de Regina, en petite tenue, pesta tout en repensant à comment elle en était arrivée là.

Il faut alors retourner quelques jours après la défaite de Zelena, tous remis de leur émotion, Emma était allée voir Regina pour la remercier de son aide. Après avoir échangées quelques banalités et des remerciements d'usage, Emma s'était rapprochée de Regina jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur elle, elle sentit une vague de tension naitre en elle. Après un regard intense, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer, avant qu'Emma n'intensifie le baiser. Inconsciemment le baiser devint plus rapide, avant qu'un ballet endiablé ne commença. Bien sur la suite c'était fini dans la chambre de Regina, à ce souvenir Emma eu un sourire sur son visage. Depuis une liaison entre les deux jeunes femmes débuta.

Pour en revenir à maintenant, dans le placard de Regina, Emma se cacha de leur fils, personne ne sait pour leur histoire, même pas Henry. Ce dernier devait passer la journée avec son père, elles avaient donc prévues un tout autre plan avant que leur fils ne le coupe en débarquant à l'improviste. Heureusement Regina avait entendu ses pas dans les escaliers, et avait eu le temps de se rhabiller et de pousser Emma par terre avant de lui indiquer le placard. Elle rentra dans le placard non sans râler.

Toujours dans cette situation, depuis des heures selon elle, elle s'impatientait contre Régina et lui envoya donc un message : _« revient de suite, j'ai froid, j'ai mal et j'en ai marre d'attendre ! »._ La réponse fut _rapide « Miss Swan, votre fils avait faim, je lui ai fait un chausson au pomme »,_ Emma leva les yeux au ciel reconnaissant bien son fils avant de répondre _« Il est assez grand pour le faire seul et surtout pour le manger seul »_. Régina reprit : _« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt dans la conversation, c'est votre fils dès qu'il entre dans une cuisine, et contraire à vous je tiens à ma cuisine ! »_.

Emma était en plus exaspérée par ce vouvoiement, même si elle devait bien l'avouer que ça lui plaisait énormément à certains moment. Son téléphone vibra encore et la sortie de sa pensée _« Et puis vous auriez pu penser à sortir du placard et vous rhabillez depuis quelques temps déjà au lieu de râler »._ À cette vérité Emma sortie du placard et se rhabilla attendant patiemment Régina. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit son arrivée avec un sourire carnassier :

« Alors Miss Swan on m'attendait ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée Madame le maire » répondit Emma tout en s'approchant.

Regina poussa Emma sur son lit tout en reprenant là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, et entre deux baisers Emma lui susurra « être avec toi, ce n'est pas toujours facile ».

Voilà le premier chapitre installe l'histoire, si vous avez des commentaires je les prendrai en compte. A bientôt et bonne journée ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour poster le second chapitre !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Swanqueen2a : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

Summerspell : ce chapitre-là est bien plus long ! Je vois Emma comme la marrante et Regina sera toujours Regina ^^. Merci :)

Spooky358 : Je suis d'accord avec toi, et pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé de développer mieux et plus, tu me diras. Merci ! :)

Guest : Merci ! :)

Yaya : Oui il y aura des situations très drôles ! Merci . Pour la fréquence je pense qu'il y aura un intervalle à peu près de 5 jours entre chaque chapitre (le chapitre 2 est posté avec de l'avance parce que j'avais déjà une partie écrite). Oui je compte faire des chapitres plus longs comme celui-ci. Encore merci !:)

Guest : Merci ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Sous le bureau du shérif<p>

Cela faisait exactement 4 jours que Regina et Emma ne s'étaient pas vues, un peu de la faute d'une blonde et beaucoup de la faute d'une 4 jours sans s'être vues ? De l'avis de Regina cette semaine avait été la semaine « des idiots de Storybrooke ».

En effet, le lundi, les deux idiots de charming ont pour brillante idée de « célébrer halloween à Storybrooke ». Regina se rappela de leur arrivée _royale_ à son bureau, un sourire niais sur leurs visages, et des idées à n'en plus finir. Cette torture avait duré des heures pendant lesquelles Snow n'arrêtait pas d'être enthousiaste d'un rien, pour une simple décoration, et où son merveilleux mari ne faisait qu'acquiescer. Regina avait tout de suite compris que pour son bien, elle devait accepter cette stupide fête, et surtout que les deux idiots dans son bureau partiraient plus vite. En fin de journée lorsqu'Emma l'avait appelé pour se donner rendez-vous, elle lui avait répondu que pour cette journée elle avait eu son quota de charming, et que de la voir ce soir lui provoquerait une overdose. Emma avait râlé, pesté avant de s'apercevoir que Regina avait raccroché depuis longtemps.

Le Mardi, Regina avait vu défiler _encore_ dans son bureau les habitants avec tous une idée pour cette stupide fête. Selon elle, il n'y avait pas besoin de fêter halloween dans sa ville, il y avait déjà assez d'horreur vestimentaire en temps normal. Le soir lorsqu'elle avait voulu passer un moment avec Emma, elle avait appris qu'elle devait diner avec _cet idiot_ Neal. A cette réponse, elle raccrocha. Avant de se demander si Emma n'avait pas pour idée de se venger de lundi soir, pourtant elle lui avait expliqué la raison de ce diner, ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A cette explication, elle avait levé les yeux ciel, comme si les habitants étaient assez intelligents pour se douter de leur liaison.

Le Mercredi, Regina avait _encore_ reçu de la visite, surprise, de Sydney Glass. C'est vrai qu'en tant que maire de la ville, elle se devait de surveiller les faits et gestes des habitants. Il était venu lui rapporter sur le rendez-vous d'Emma Swan et Neal Cassidy. Photos à l'appui, le diner s'était passé au Granny's, _de mauvais goût pensa-t-elle_, avant d'aller se balader sur les quais, au Granny's, _de mauvais goût pensa-t-elle_, avant d'aller se balader sur les quais, et même si aucune photo compromettante n'avait été prise, à l'intérieur d'elle son sang bouillonnait. Elle devait trouver un plan pour que _cette chose_ ne se reproduise plus, elle avait déjà la fête à organiser maintenant il fallait s'occuper de ça. Le mercredi-après midi et soir, c'était toujours sa journée mère-fils avec Henry, chaque semaine une activité différente avait lieu. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, avec en main les photos du diner d'Emma et de l'abruti son plan se mit doucement en place, vendredi sera un grand jour pour Regina.

Toujours dans ses pensées, c'est le bruit de son téléphone portable qui la ramena à elle, bien sûr c'était un message d'Emma :

« J'ai envie de toi »

Malgré son envie Regina ne voulait pas lui succomber, il le fallait, et elle était en colère contre Emma pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. Elle répondit alors :

« Je ne suis pas disponible Miss Swan, je vous propose de vous servir de votre main ou alors de vous servir de votre ex ».

« Peut-être, mais je préfère tes doigts et surtout ta langue ;) », satisfaite de la réponse de shérif Regina lui envoya un dernier avant message avant de couper son téléphone :

« C'est une évidence, je suis douée ! ».

Emma devait être frustrée et c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Jeudi, Regina s'occupa des affaires de la mairie, et aussi de la fête à son grand regret, quand Tink et Kathryn arrivèrent pour l'emmener déjeuner au granny's. La conversation s'orienta comme à chaque fois vers « la vie sentimentale de _la_ _grande Regina Mills »_, et comme à chaque fois elle essaya de s'en sortir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Avec toujours la même excuse « à Storybrooke ce sont tous des imbéciles, et une Reine de mon rang ne s'amourache pas de n'importe qui ». La fin de journée fut longue, et le soir encore plus, elle devait avancer dans ses dossiers si elle voulait que demain soit un jour de chance.

Le vendredi, Regina n'avait qu'une chose en tête son plan, ces quelques jours sans voir Emma lui avait été pénible mais nécessaire. La matinée se passa calmement, quelques dossiers et la fête d'Halloween à prévoir, rien de bien intéressant. A 11H55 précisément elle se prépara pour son plan et à 12h00 elle quitta la mairie direction du commissariat. Une fois dans les locaux du commissariat, elle alla directement dans le bureau du shérif.

Devant elle se trouvait Emma affalée sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, des écouteurs et un rapport dans les mains, semblant le lire. Regina fit part de son arrivée en claquant la porte, le bruit sec fit sursauter Emma qui en tomba de sa chaise.

-**Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu m'as fais peur !** cria Emma tout en se relevant non sans mal.

- **Miss Swan vous êtes le shérif, vous devriez être plus attentive, je ne vous paye pas à écouter de la musique !** répondit-elle.

Emma retourna s'assoir à son bureau :

- **ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu madame le maire**, reprenant presque de suite,

**et ça m'avait presque manqué** , tout en jouant le rôle du bon petit shérif elle prit un dossier et fit semblant de l'étudier.

Devant cette attitude Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre avec un sourire séducteur

- **J'espère bien que je vous ai manqué Miss Swan, je vous ai prévu une surprise. **

Instinctivement Emma leva les yeux vers Regina et pris conscience pour la première depuis son arrivée de sa tenue inhabituelle. Elle portait bien sur des talons haut noirs très classe mais ce qui dénota c'est le long manteau noir qui la couvra du coup jusqu'au en bas des genoux.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention d'Emma son plan pouvait débuter, elle s'avança de manière féline du bureau du shérif avant de s'arrêter pile devant. Elle la fixa de son regard de braise attendant que la tension ne monte plus dans la pièce et quand elle senti le shérif prête elle déboutonna son long manteau jusqu'à le faire glisser par terre.

Emma avait devant elle une Regina en soutien-gorge et porte-jarretelle d'un rouge vif, à cette vue sa température corporelle monta tout comme son désir. N'étant plus sur terre, elle se dirigea vers Regina et l'embrassa sans retenue avant de la soulever par les fesses et de la poser sur son bureau.

Une fois assise la maire lui susurra d'un ton suave :

-**Je savais que cette surprise allait te faire très plaisir**

Emma ne répondit que par un signe de tête signifiant oui comme un enfant devant un cadeau.

Leur baiser repris avec encore plus de fugue, Emma dégrafa le soutien-gorge, jusqu'à entendre des gémissements des deux jeunes femmes, mais heureusement comme la dernière fois avec leur fils, Regina entendit des bruits de pas. Prise au dépourvu, elle partit se cachait sous le bureau du shérif pendant que cette dernière essaya de se remettre de ses émotions.

Quelques secondes après sa mère fit irruption dans son bureau :

**-Ma puce, je suis passée te faire un petit coucou pendant ta pause,** à ce petit surnom Emma comme Regina fit une grimace avant qu'elle ne réponde

**-Hey Mary-Margaret !**

Cette dernière s'assit sur la chaise près d'elle avant qu'Emma n'aille s'installer en face, faisant attention à ne pas blesser Regina sous le bureau. Après quelques banalités échangées elle amena la discussion sur Halloween :

**-Tu sais quel déguisement vas-tu porter ? et Qui sera ton cavalier ?**

Emma répondit simplement par un haussement d'épaule et sa mère continua sur sa lancée.

Pendant ce temps-là, sous le bureau du shérif, Regina, assise par terre, avec son soutien-gorge et son manteau contre sa poitrine, n'écouta la conversation que d'une oreille distraite tout en levant les yeux au ciel de temps en temps. Seulement à l'évocation du cavalier d'Emma pour cette stupide fête elle se surprit à attendre une réponse de la part de son shérif, et l'absence de réponse la perturba sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Son plan était en train de prendre l'eau par la faute de cette satané Snow, heureusement que ce petit rendez-vous n'était que les prémices de leur week-end.

Elle souffla enfin quand elle entendit Snow dire au revoir à sa fille et sortir, elle en profita pour sortir et se rhabiller.

Lorsqu'Emma réapparut elle fut déçue de la tenue de la maire et ne cacha pas son mécontentement :

**-Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai même pas pu profiter de toi ! **

Devant sa bouille enfantine et attendrissante Regina n'en oublia pas le plan et repris

**-Si vous voulez profiter de moi comme vous dites Miss Swan soyez chez moi à 18 heures, et je n'accepterai aucun retard.**

Devant la réflexion du shérif elle crut bon de rajouter :

**-J'ai tout prévu, votre incapable d'ex aura notre fils pour tout le week-end. **

Elle embrassa délicatement Emma avant de s'en aller sans attendre de réponse, elle savait que son plan était encore réussi grâce la mauvaise surprise Snow.

A son bureau, Emma avait déjà la tête à son rendez-vous torride avec la maire, et ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle en constatant que la maire était carrément accro à elle,tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour Régina Mills pensa-t-elle. De son côté Regina était fière d'elle, le shérif ne savait et ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Bonus :

Et comme prévu Emma sonna à la porte du manoir, en avance, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà plaquée contre le mur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma était attachée aux barreaux du lit de Regina avec ses propres menottes, encore une fois elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Avant de continuer leur petit jeu Regina lui susurra

**-être avec toi, ce n'est pas toujours facile**

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! )


	3. Chapter 3

Salut Salut à vous ! De retour pour vous poster la suite !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

EvilMel-EvilQueen : Merci . J'avais aussi pensé à ce que Regina ne reste pas sage sous le bureau mais finalement je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle le reste pour Emma.

Summerspell : Merci . Celui-là aussi Regina sera encore possessive ! Et Oui il y a et aura de l'attachement entre les deux.

Luky511 : Merci . Très accro même, et entre les deux les histoires de jalousie, de revanche, de possessivité vont continuer ! Les idiots peuvent être utiles aussi !

Spooky358 : Oui merci pour cette remarque, je vais mieux relire. Et encore merci .

Bonne lecture ! Et à toute en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Le dîner en famille<p>

Emma était dans la salle de bain de Regina entrain de finir de se préparer pour rentrer à son appartement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait une marque rouge sur son cou, elle cria pour que la maire l'entende dans la pièce d'à côté :

**Merde Regina, tu m'as encore fais une putain de marque dans le cou **

**Langage Miss Swan** répondit- elle simplement

**C'est la seule chose que tu oses me dire ? Alors que c'est toi qui m'engueule dès que je ne suis pas assez discrète** râla Emma

Regina entra dans la pièce et sa cala contre la porte, fatiguée d'entendre encore râler son shérif et surtout pour ça:

**Tu mets une écharpe autour de ton cou et le tour est joué** déclara-t-elle simplement

**Dois-je**** te rappeler que je suis de repas, et que je ne vais pas me coltiner une écharpe pendant tout le repas. Ça fait super louche en plus** répondit Emma avec évidence

**Alors ****mets-toi du fond de teint** conclua le maire

A cette réponse Emma ne pût qu'acquiescer tout en cherchant le fond de teint dans la panoplie de maquillage de Regina.

Quant à cette dernière, toujours sur le pas de la porte, elle admira son shérif ou plutôt la marque qu'elle lui avait faite tout en rigolant de la façon dont elle se maquilla.

**Au lieu de me regarder et de rigoler, viens m'aider** pesta Emma tout en jetant le maquillage

**C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse que je ne peux ****te le refuser**

Au ton séducteur employé et au pincement des lèvres de Regina, Emma su qu'elle n'allait pas l'aider mais au contraire lui compliquer la tâche. Et Lorsque son amante s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et sans lutter, Regina lui fit une seconde marque. Elle continua ensuite ses baisers avant de passer aux choses sérieuses en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Emma dut se reculer avant de succomber entièrement et lui demanda :

**C'est comme ça que tu m'aides ? **

**Tu t'es mis du fond de teint de partout, je t'aide à te l'enlever** répondit-elle sensuellement tout en joignant ses actes à sa parole, elle s'approcha et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge tout naturellement.

Se prenant au jeu Emma la taquina :

**Et tu m'aides en me retirant mes fringues** **? **

**Tout à fait, tu dois prendre une bonne douche pour te nettoyer**

**Tu sais que j****e peux utiliser du coton pour m'enlever le maquillage que j'ai sur le cou ?** expliqua Emma pour énerver sa brune

**Oui comme je peux t'accompagner sous ta douche**répondit très sérieusement Regina

**Je préfère ta solution** conclua Emma en finissant de se déshabiller à la va vite

Regina souria devant l'attitude d'Emma avant qu'elle aussi ne finisse par se déshabiller et entrainer Emma à sa suite sous la douche. Une fois la précieuse aide de la maire fini, Emma se prépara pour de bon, dans la chambre, pour éviter tout débordement.

Une fois prête, elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour que Regina l'aide réellement cette fois à masquer les deux marques visibles sur la peau du shérif. Alors qu'elle était très concentrée sur sa tâche, le shérif déclara:

**Je sais pourquoi tu as ****fais ça**

**Fais quoi ?** demanda-t-elle

**Des suçons** répondit Emma avec évidence

**Ah, et pourquoi je t'ai ****fais ces marques ? **

**Parce que tu veux marquer ton territoire **

**Tu me prends pour une bergè****re qui marque son animal ? **répondit Regina un peu vexée

**Non je te prends pour Regina Mills, maire complètement accro à son shérif et qui déteste qu'elle aille à ce repas de famille avec ****Neal **

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mè****re fait ce repas de famille dans l'unique but de te rabibocher avec ton abruti d'ex ! **s'énerva-t-elle

**Et surtout qu'elle ne t'invite pas**enchérit Emma

**Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'assister à un repas de famille avec les deux idiots, ****Rumple et Belle et ton abruti d'ex ? **

**Vu comme ça tu me donnes pas envie **répondit Emma avec un rire avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux **c'est juste un repas de famille, il n'est pas question d'une ruse pour me remettre avec Neal**

**De toute façon Neal n'a aucune** **chance** argua Regina

**Oui je préfère les brunes **répondit sincèrement Emma

La séance de maquillage se termina avec cette conversation.

Alors qu'Emma passa la porte Regina rattrapa par le bras, la ramena à elle et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois :

**B****on courage pour ce repas**

**Merci **fut la seule réponse d'Emma encore surprise par l'attitude de sa brune

L'une comme l'autre se séparèrent avec le sourire

A l'appartement :

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'Emma était revenue à l'appartement, elle avait promis à sa mère de l'aider à préparer la table et tous les autres trucs. Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine, Emma engagea comme si de rien n'était la conversation vers le maire:

- ** Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Regina à ce repas de famille ?**

**Je m'attendais à ce que tu l'invites** répondit avec évidence sa mère tout en continuant sa composition florale

**C'est ton repas, c'est à ****toi de l'inviter **répliqua Emma de mauvaise foi

**C'est vrai, et**** même si notre relation n'est plus comme celle d'avant avec Regina c'est encore compliqué, elle aurait vu un piège dans mon invitation. **

**Si je te suis, avec moi elle aurait accepté ?** répéta Emma

**Oui, votre relation s'est apaisée et vous**** faites des efforts pour Henry **répondit sa mère

**Elle fait partie de la famille, c'est normal que j'essaye d'entretenir de bonnes relations **

**Oui je sais ma f****ille, vous vous rapprochées, et tu y travailles beaucoup** conclua sa mère avec un amusement à peine caché

Mary-Margaret ne laissa pas le temps à sa fille de répondre et alla ouvrir la porte aux invités. Emma était toujours dans la cuisine, suspicieuse du comportement de sa mère et de cette conversation qui laissa des doutes.

Le repas c'était bien passé, tout le monde avait participé, rigolé, l'ambiance était bonne. Neal avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'inviter Emma, pour une sortie à deux, ou une sortie à trois mais à chaque fois Emma répondit par un sourire avant de changer de sujet.

L'heure du dessert avait sonné, Emma arriva à s'éclipser pour appeler Regina, après quelques tonalités elle entendit sa voix charmeuse:

**L****e repas est tellement ennuyeux que vous m'appelez Miss Swan ?**

**Si tu savais ! Non mais sérieusement je pense que ma mère se doute de quelque chose**

**Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?**

**Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais proche de toi, ****et ensuite elle n'a pas essayé une seule fois de me recaser avec Neal, elle m'a même aidé à l'esquiver. **

Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina répondit

**De la part de ta chère mère ça cache quelque chose**

**Oui donc il faut que tu trouves une solution**

**Pourquoi ça serait à moi de trouver une solution ? On est deux dans cette situation !**

**Oui je sais mais c'est toi qui a les meilleures idées pour manipuler !**

**Je te l'accorde, ****laisse-moi du temps.**

**Ouaip****, je te laisse ma mère sert le dessert, bisous ! **

**A tout à l'heure**

De retour au salon, le dessert fut servi toujours dans une bonne ambiance et le repas se continua par une ballade, ballade où Neal essaya encore de sa rapprocher d'elle. Alors Emma alla du côté de son père en se disant pour la première fois que cela avait du bon d'avoir un père royal, personne ne viendrait l'embêter, surtout Neal, si elle allait se cacher dans les bras de son père.

Après cette grande promenade, par l'envie d'henry tous allèrent au Granny's

Une fois installés à leur table, le petit groupe fut interpellé par des rires, rires provenant de derrière eux et appartenant à Regina et à Robin. Les deux passèrent devant le groupe, les saluèrent avant d'aller s'installer un peu plus loin.

Alors que les conversations allées bon train, Emma n'arrêtait pas, en faisant très attention à sa mère, de fixer la table du maire, essayant de capter son regard, sans grande réussite puisque sa complice lui faisait les yeux noirs à chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait du manège.

**Mam tu penses que Maman sort avec Robin ?** la question de son fils provoqua le silence du groupe

**Je ne sais pas Henry, ****je sais juste qu'ils sont amis **répondit-elle mal à l'aise

**Je vais aller les voir** **alors** déclara-t-il en se levant

**Vas-y**** gamin **

Devant le regard interrogatif des autres Emma se justifia:

**S****'il veut aller voir sa mère je ne vais pas lui dire non**

**Emma, il passe un moment avec nous** râla Neal

**Il peut aussi passer 5 minutes avec sa mère** répliqua Emma

Neal n'insista pas et les discussions reprirent.

Au moment de partir, Emma alla chercher Henry qui était toujours avec Regina, il se leva fit un câlin à sa mère et un signe de main à Robin avant de commencer à s'en aller, la maire quant à elle interpela Emma :

**Shé****rif attendez, je dois m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants**

Emma suivi Regina qui l'emmena à l'écart des autres :

**B****ien joué** déclara Emma de façon calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle

**Merci**** shérif Swan** répondit-elle de manière professionnelle

**Au fait la prochaine fois que Robin regardera un peu trop ton décolleté, il aura à faire à moi** râla Emma

**Toi aussi tu n'as pas été discrè****te **

**Plus que lui !** riposta Emma de mauvaise foi

**Je le vois très bien, Emma regarda moi dans les yeux **

**Etre près de toi ****sans pouvoir te toucher, ce n'est pas très évident **râla encore une fois le shérif avant de se séparer de Regina et de retrouver sa famille.

* * *

><p>Encore merci de me suivre ! Toutes reviews est sympa à lire. Au prochain chapitre ! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour Bonjour, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu et j'ai un vous poste la suite que maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, je vous remercie et je prends en compte ce que vous me dites.

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Merci la magie<p>

Lundi bureau de Regina Mills :

Emma adorait les rendez-vous dans le bureau du maire, que ce soit pour une réunion officielle ou pour une réunion officieuse, elle savait qu'un nouveau recoin de la pièce allait être exploré avec Regina.

Emma tenait même une liste mentale des endroits déjà essayé :

Souvent le bureau, le meilleur endroit pour l'instant.

La chaise du maire, compliqué mais très intéressant.

La grande table, un classique maintenant.

Les colonnes, pas si agréable que ça mais il fallait essayer.

Aujourd'hui le shérif avait en tête de faire l'amour à Regina sur son canapé, une grande première pour elles. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'avança un peu avant de lui indiquer du doigt le canapé et de lui dire :

**Je te veux sur ce canap****é ****maintenant **

Regina n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise, un dossier à la main, elle avait écouté attentivement son shérif, suivant même son doigt jusqu'au canapé.

**Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse** répondit-elle sarcastiquement

Emma s'avança encore plus vers elle, la souleva sauvagement par son fessier musclé et l'allongea sur l'objet de ses désirs. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, elle entreprit de déshabiller sensuellement et surtout doucement son amante. Se rappelant de la fois où elle avait déchiré un chemisier hors de prix, Regina en avait fait une histoire pour rien et surtout ce foutu chemisier l'avait empêché de conclure, depuis elle faisait très attention. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de sa tâche, Regina pris le relais plus énergiquement et Emma ne pût s'empêcher de rouspéter:

**A****ttention ****à ****ma veste en cuir j'y tiens beaucoup**

Cela n'arrêta pas la maire qui continua toujours de la même façon avant de répliquer :

- **ce ne sera pas une grande perte ni pour toi, ni pour moi si elle viendrait à être jeter**

A cette réponse Emma ne fit que souffler avant de laisser son amante travailler.

Toutes deux nues, les choses sérieuses aller pouvoir commencer, Emma repris sa place au-dessus et parsema de baisers le corps de Regina terminant sur ses lèvres.

Là un baiser plus qu'enflammé débuta avant que le shérif continua son jeu en embrassant d'abord sa joue, ensuite son cou, puis sa poitrine comme si une ligne imaginaire était tracée sur peau allant jusqu'à l'intimité de son amante.

Arrivée au but Emma la taquina, s'amusa à l'embrasser que certains endroits avant que la main de Regina pressa et dirigea sa tête vers son intimité. Les gémissements de la maire remplirent la pièce, cette dernière était sur le point d'exploser quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et que Katrhyn et Tink ne fassent leur entrée coupant les ébats.

Emma se jeta par terre et Regina eu la brillante idée, de figer ses deux amies avant de regarder son amante:

**On reprendra plus tard**

Emma n'eut pas le temps ni de comprendre ni de répondre qu'elle se retrouva chez elle, dans sa chambre, nue.

Dans le bureau du maire Regina s'était vite rhabillée tout en vérifiant qu'aucun indice sur la présence de son amante ou de leur ébat ne fut visible. Assise à son bureau pour donner le change, elle remarqua pour la première que ses deux amies n'avaient pas l'air surprise de leur découverte mais avaient une tête de satisfaction avec un sourire voulant dire « on t'a eu ».

Elle refit un geste de la main effaçant en même temps les dernières images de leurs mémoires avant que les deux femmes bougèrent à nouveau

**Bonjour**** mesdemoiselles **

**Hey Regina on est pass****é****es te dire bonjour **répondit Tink un peu déçue

**Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous **

Malgré leur déception elles restèrent à parler quelques minutes.

Mardi : Mercedes de Regina Mills

Regina adorait pimenter sa liaison avec Emma dans de nouveaux lieux insolites, aujourd'hui c'était dans sa voiture.

Elle avait tout prévu, le lieu un endroit reculé de la ville, les vitres de sa voiture étaient teintées pour l'occasion, elle n'avait pas oublié la couverture pour son shérif qui était frileux.

Seules dans sa voiture, sur la banquette arrière, Regina était prête à se déshabiller lorsqu'elle vu que son amante était recroquevillée sur le siège, en boule, claquant des dents :

**Il fait vraiment froid, et m****ê****me si tu me donnes très chaud et que ta couverture aussi. L****à ****je ne peux pas.**

**Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle agacée

**Tu as des pouvoirs, fais un truc je ne sais pas moi**

**Toi aussi tu en as des pouvoirs**

**Oui mais l****à ****mais mains sont occup****é****es ****à ****me r****é****chauffer** répondit-elle avec évidence

**Vous ****ê****tes vraiment une princesse Miss Swan**

Regina claqua alors des mains et la chaleur dans l'habitacle fut bien meilleure pour le shérif. Cette dernière commença doucement à se déshabiller suivi par son amante:

**C****'est super compliqu****é ****de se d****e****ssaper** râla encore son amante

**Tu peux ****arr****ê****ter de r****â****ler** s'énerva Regina

**Non ! Ton id****é****e de le faire dans une voiture en plein froid. Ce n'est vraiment pas g****é****nial **

**Tu joues de mieu****x en mieux ton r****ô****le de princesse**

**Arr****ê****te avec ****ç****a, et en plus tu sais que j'ai raison**

**J****e pimente un peu le jeu, et je viens de r****é****chauff****er ****l'atmosph****è****re, il n'y a plus de raison pour que tu continues de r****â****ler **

**Oui ben maintenant c'est l'espace, c'est trop** petit continua-t-elle

**Tu rigoles j'esp****è****re ? Ta voiture est un pot de yaourt !** s'offusqua Regina

**Peut-****ê****tre mais je ne m'amuse pas ****à ****me d****é****shabiller dedans** contra Emma

**Continue comme ****ç****a et je te prive de sexe pour un moment **

**C'est bon j'ai rien dit** pesta Emma

Emma enleva ses sous-vêtements avant de se jeter sur Regina. Allongée sur elle, le shérif essaya de bien se positionner sans vraiment trop de réussite, une fois elle se cogna la tête, une fois elle tomba ou bien ses jambes tapèrent de partout. Emma décida alors de s'assoir et ainsi Regina s'assiéra sur elle. Confortablement installée, elle se laissa embrasser et caresser. Après quelques minutes Emma aperçu au loin les deux amies de Regina s'approcher distinctement de la voiture.

**Stop** chuchota Emma comme si on pouvait l'entendre

**Quoi encore ?** s'énerver la maire

**On a encore de la visite**répondit Emma en montrant de la main où regarder

Regina regarda dans la même direction qu'Emma, elle les vit et se dit qu'elles n'étaient mêmes pas discrètes.

**Je m'en occupe** déclara-t-elle avant de faire disparaître Emma encore une fois.

Elle se rhabilla d'un geste avant de retourner s'asseoir devant, elle fit apparaître des feuilles dans ses mains. Elle était prête lorsqu'elles toquèrent à sa vitre:

**Bonsoir mesdemoiselles **

**Regina****, que fais-tu ****à ****cette heure dans un endroit pareil ?** répondit Kathryn feignant d'être surprise

**J'ai des ****choses ****à ****faire et je n'avais pas envie d'****ê****tre d****é****rang****é****e** répondit elle de façon évidente

**Oh je vois, ****fais quand m****ê****me attention **

**Je suis la Reine, je n****'ai peur de rien, c'est ****à ****vous de faire attention et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**Neverland**** et sa forêt me manque par moment, alors je me balade en retrait et j'emmène Kat** répondit Tink

Je vois, je dois vous laisser je viens de finir.

Regina remonta la vitre sans laisser le temps de répondre, jeta ses feuilles et démarra en trombe.

Le lendemain Emma et Regina s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur les quais, assises sur banc côte à côte le shérif entama la conversation

**La derni****è****re fois ma m****è****re me fais des sous-entendus et maintenant tes amies, les gens commencent ****à ****se douter de notre relation** expliqua-t-elle

**Pour ta m****è****re, je pense oui. Pour Kathryn et Tink, elles se doutent que je vois quelqu'un mais ton nom n'est pas encore sur la liste **

**Alors quel nom est sur leur liste ?** demanda Emma

**Je ne sais pas Emma** répondit-elle calmement

**Va les espionner****, utilise la magie **

**Quel beau conseil du sh****é****rif de la ville **

**L****à ****je ne suis pas le sh****é****rif **

**Oh et tu es quoi ?**

**Tu sais ce que je suis**

**Non puisque je te le demande**

**Je suis celle avec qui... Tu vois... On sort ensemble quoi**

**O****n est amantes Emma**

**Notre relation ne se r****é****sume pas qu'au sexe**

**Ah et elle se r****é****sume ****à ****quoi d'autre ?**

**Tu sais quoi vu que je ne fais que te baiser, je te laisse te d****é****merder seule. **

Regina la laissa partir, le shérif devait se calmer seule.

La maire se mît à réfléchir aux propos d'Emma. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps leur liaison avait changé, de plus en plus il y avait les déjeuners, les week-ends ensemble, les repas, les discussions après le sexe, il y avait aussi sa possessivité envers le shérif. Oui leur relation a changé, mais elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, là elle se devait de trouver une idée pour les détourner de la vérité.

Jeudi matin Regina entra dans le bureau de shérif, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur dispute, et elle se sentait légèrement tendue à l'idée de la revoir. Pour briser la glace, Regina entra dans le vif du sujet :

**J'ai trouv****é ****une solution ****à ****notre probl****è****me **

**Ok c'est cool, bonne chance r****é****pondit** Emma de manière nonchalante

**Emma s'il t****e plait, si je suis venue ici c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi **

**Ah tu veux que je te baisse o****ù ?** s'énerva Emma

**Tu as raison, nous ****ne sommes pas qu'amantes, mais j'aimerais d'abord r****é****gler cette histoire **

Emma qui depuis la conversation n'avait pas regardé Regina une seule fois la fixa, c'est vrai que hier elle n'avait pas mis les formes pour lui parler. Et aujourd'hui elle était venue vers elle, avec honnêteté et fragilité lui parler. Regina pouvait tout obtenir d'elle, après quelques minutes de silence à la faire angoisser, elle répondit:

**Je te suis mais apr****è****s avoir balayer les doutes, toi et moi on parlera**

**Oui c'est convenu**

**Donc to****n id****é****e ?** Reprit-elle

**Demain soir je te pr****é****senterai aux filles, mais ton apparence sera l****é****g****è****rement diff****é****rente **expliqua-t-elle simplement

**Diff****é****rente ?** **Mais encore** ? questionna le shérif

**Oui tu seras un homme **répondit elle encore simplement

**J'attends plus d'explications** demanda Emma

**Tu vas jouer le r****ô****le de mon compagnon, ne t'inqui****è****te pas j'ai tout pr****é****vu dans les moindres d****é****tails** déclara Regina donnant en même temps un dossier à Emma

**Je vois ****ç****a, c'est super complet Regina** répondit Emma en prenant ce foutu dossier

Emma commença à lire le dossier, il y a avait tout de la date de leur rencontre à l'heure, de leurs habits ce jour-là, des dialogues fictifs qui se seraient réellement passé, de son look, de son caractère.

**Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre mon r****ô****le mais je serais pr****ê****t** déclara Emma sarcastiquement

**J'esp****è****re Emma, je me suis donn****é****e un mal fou pour cr****é****er cette histoire de toutes pi****è****ces**

**Tu l'as d****é****j****à ****fait il y a quelques ann****é****es, tu as encore de beaux restes**

Alors que Regina allait partir, elle se retourna brusquement et demanda à son shérif:

**Comment se fait-il que tu acceptes sans r****âler ? Tu prévois autre chose ? Ou bien tu as fais une bêtise ? **

Emma leva les yeux devant sa question avant de lui répondre

**Ç****a ne sert ****à ****rien de r****â****ler, même si ton idée est complètement folle je sais que ça marchera et puis parce qu'****à ****la fin je fais ce que tu me demandes. Je nous fais gagner du temps. **

**Pour une fois, je t'en remercie **déclara Regina en partant

Ce fut au tour d'Emma d'arrêter la maire avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte:

**A****u fait c'est quoi mon nouveau pr****é****nom ? Je ne le vois écris nul part** demanda Emma

**Je m'****é****tais pr****é****par****é ****à t'entendre crier de partout que je me suis dis quand te laissant le choix de ton pr****é****nom ****ç****a pourrait te calmer**

**William, je choisis William, ****ç****a fait Prince et tu as besoin d'un prince**

**J'attends de voir ****ç****a** répondit sarcastiquement Emma

**C'est cool, on a une nouvelle op****é****ration : l'op****é****ration William**

**Je vois d'o****ù ****Henry tiens ****ç****a **

**Quoi ? Ce n****'est pas super facile d'****ê****tre avec toi alors je m'amuse comme je peux**

Emma l'embrassa avant de la laisser s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera sur centré sur cette opération. J'espère la poster assez rapidement. A bientôt pour la suite .<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Opération William

Désolée pour cette attente, normalement le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt. Je vous remercie encore de me suivre.

* * *

><p>Assise sur son lit, Emma travaillait depuis plusieurs heures sur le dossier de la maire, essayant par la même occasion de tout retenir. Elle savait déjà qu'aucune erreur n'était possible, surtout avec Regina comme coéquipière, madame détestait la moindre erreur.<p>

Ce foutu dossier était long, et très barbant pour Emma qui préférait l'improvisation, c'était son domaine. Elle faisait souvent des pauses pour s'empêcher de jeter ce dossier à la poubelle.

A l'une de ses pauses, elle descendit voir sa mère qui était entrain de se préparer pour une activité avec les nouvelles mamans de la ville, activité qui devait être plus sympa que la sienne.

**Pas encore prête pour ta sortie ?** Demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mère envahit d'une multitude de sac

**Non, il me manque encore deux, trois choses de ma liste** répondit elle en agitant nerveusement la feuille tout en allant chercher les objets en question

Le shérif s'approcha alors de son frère et lui murmura :

**Courage à toi aussi, ta soirée sera aussi chiante que la mienne finalement**

**Et toi avec ton dossier tu en es où ? **Demanda sa mère

**Une horreur, super long, je préfère encore aller récupérer un chat coincé sur un arbre**

**On est vendredi tu devrais te reposer, et si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous** déclara enthousiaste Snow

**Non je ne peux pas, demain j'ai pris ma journée, je dois finir ce soir**

**Tu te surcharges trop, fais attention à toi**

**Oui maman, et toi aussi tu te surcharges avec tes listes et tes sacs**

**Je prévois tout, je n'oublie rien comme ça aucune mauvaise surprise**

**C'est un trait caractéristique de chez vous ça, je comprends mieux**

**Pourquoi dis- tu ça ?**

**Oh pour rien comme ça... Euh je vous laisse je dois reprendre. Bonne soirée à vous**

**Bonne soirée à toi aussi ma puce**

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se maudit d'être aussi gaffeuse par moment, et en regardant de nouveau le dossier de Regina, elle souffla en se disant qu'elle n'avait peut être pas tort.

Regina arriva comme par magie dans la chambre d'Emma la faisant sursauter par la même occasion:

**Putain arrête de me faire peur comme ça, j'ai une porte tu peux atterrir devant et frapper merde**

**Et je manquerais ça, non merci.**

**Tu fais quoi ici ? Je bosse**

**J'espère que tu travailles, je suis venue pour voir où tu en étais et vérifier bien sur**

**Je ne suis plus à l'école, pas besoin de vérifier si mes devoirs sont faits... Oh attends par contre je jouerai bien à l'élève et au professeur dans ce lit**

**Ravie d'apprendre encore un de tes nouveaux fantasmes mais je suis là pour te faire réviser... Et si tout se passe bien demain, je pourrais jouer ce rôle.**

**Là ça m'intéresse un peu plus**

**Donc on va commencer**

Regina s'assit sur une chaise face à Emma, récupérera le dossier et lui demanda:

**Prête ?**

**Je suis obligée de l'être façon**

**Comment nous sommes nous rencontrés?**

**Au coin d'une ruelle, on s'est bousculé, tu es tombée je t'ai relève et comme tu étais blessé je t'ai en mène a l'hôpital... Vraiment pourrie notre rencontre**

**Emma un peu de sérieux, depuis combien de temps on se fréquente ?**

**4 mois, on prend notre temps, on y va à notre allure et bla bla bla**

**Qui étais tu dans notre monde ?**

**J'étais un homme du roi, un conseiller quoi**

La leçon continua encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Emma râla encore:

**Ça devient vraiment chiant ton jeu, et demain je vais m'emmerder comme un rat mort**

**Emma si je fais ça c'est pour nous protéger**

**Me faire passer pour un mec c'est nul ton plan**

**Ça y est on est dans ta phase râleuse**

**N'importe quoi, je dis plus rien façon**

**Oui je dois y aller. A demain, 8 heures au manoir et à l'heure !**

**Oui majesté**

Le lendemain matin au manoir:

Emma et Regina étaient dans le salon du manoir, encore à parler de l'imposture du jour

**Répète moi pourquoi je dois faire ça ?**

**C'est le meilleur moyen pour que Tink et Kathryn arrêtent de m'espionner, elles te voient, elles sont satisfaites et après tu disparais et on vit tranquillement**

**Ouais vu comme ça**

**La potion est faite, elle a des effets pour 24heures**

**Oui attends mais attends deux minutes, je m'admire une dernière fois en tant que femme**

**Tu vas retrouver ta vraie forme demain**

**Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui va devenir un mec. Je suis une femme et j'aime l'être**

**Pourtant vu de ton attitude tu as tout l'air d'un homme en chaleur ou d'un ado**

**Eh je ne suis pas un mec, c'est par parce que je peux en avoir l'attitude que je suis un mec**

**Oui je te crois**

**Passe moi ta bouteille avant que je change d'avis**

Regina passa la bouteille à Emma qui l'avala d'une traite, sans aucune classe, allant dans le sens de Regina

Après quelques secondes, l'apparence d'Emma changea : elle atteignit les 1m80, ses muscles furent plus développés, ses cheveux blonds devinrent châtains clairs et courts, ses yeux foncèrent pour devenir marrons.

Le shérif vit alors une fausse ressemblance avec l'ancien shérif

P**ourquoi tu m'as fais ressembler à Graham ?**

**Emma tu ne ressembles pas à Graham**

**Si je te le dis, je me vois**

**On n'a pas le temps pour une crise de jalousie et de paranoïa de ta part**

Emma continua à se regarder, de haut en bas, encore peu habituée à son nouveau physique. A midi Kathryn et Tink seraient là prêtes à lui faire passer un interrogatoire, elle devait être prête. Heureusement pour elle, elle était le shérif de cette ville et ce ne sera pas une fée qui aura sa peau.

En haut dans la salle de bain de son amante, Emma était curieuse de son nouveau corps et loin du maire elle pouvait le découvrir comme elle le voulait.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise laissant apparaître des abdos "en béton", un " cul d'enfer".

Après cette introspection, elle enleva son pantalon se retrouvant alors en boxer, elle s'admira encore une fois avant d'étirer en boxer pour voir " la marchandise".

C'est à ce moment là que Regina apparut dans une fumée violente surprenant encore une fois Emma très mal à l'aise

**Que faisais tu dans ma salle de bain ? **Demanda la maire sachant pertinemment la réponse

**Rien d'intéressant... Je veux aller me laver** répondit Emma

**Me crois-tu aussi naïve ?**

**Bref tu peux me laisser de l'intimité ?**

**Tu es un vrai mec Emma**

**C'est normal de vouloir voir cette partie là aussi**

**Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai été généreuse, à tout à l'heure**

A 11h55, la sonnette du manoir retentit, pour une fois Tink était en avance et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Regina alla ouvrir:

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles**

**Il est où ?** Demande Tink

**Dans le salon et soyez polies, surtout toi Tink**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste voir s'il est un prétendant sérieux pour toi répondit Tink partant vite à sa rencontre**

**Surveille la pendant que je ne serais pas là, je me méfie déjà assez alors lorsque je ne serais pas avec vous je crains le pire.**

**Je vais essayer Regina mais depuis qu'elle sait pour le repas c'est une pile électrique. Dans la voiture elle m'a montré une liste des questions qu'elle va lui poser, j'espère qu'il sera bien accrochez.**

Tink était déjà en plein interrogatoire quand les deux dernières arrivèrent

**Elle c'est Kat** déclara Tink en la montrant du doigt

**Bonjour William r**épondit la concernée

**Ça y est les présentations sont faites, on peut aller à table. Vous êtes vraiment canon au fait**

**Je vous retourne le compliment**

**Allons vous assoir, je vais vous servir l'apéritif**

**Besoin d'aide Regina ?** demanda-t-il

**Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, et puis allons parler sans la patronne** rétorqua Tink

Les trois allèrent dans le salon pendant que Regina s'occupait des boissons :

**Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda Kathryn**

**Pas intéressant Kat, comment tu as fais pour dompter Regina ?**

**Rien du tout, on est allés à notre rythme et on a appris à ce connaître. Regina est une femme très intéressante**

Regina arriva à ce moment, après avoir servi ses invités, elle s'approcha d'Emma pour lui murmurer:

**pas d'alcool pour toi**

Emma acquiesça

**Alors Regina pourquoi nous l'avoir caché autant de temps ? **Demanda Tink

**Avec vous, je me méfie, je devais le préparer à ta charmante rencontre**

L'apéritif continua sur cette lancée, les questions des deux fusèrent, Tink était inarrêtable, Emma gérait les questions calmement évitant de répondre aux questions tordues.

Alors que le repas était un plus calme, Tink réataqua :

**C'est un bon coup Regina ?**

**Tink** répondirent Kathryn et Regina

**Quoi ? On veut tous savoir si le maire est une bonne amante. Alors ?** Demanda encore Tink le fixant

**Cet aspect de notre vie privée restera privée !** répondit Regina

Alors que Regina était dans la cuisine pour préparer le dessert, c'était de nouveau le bon moment pour Tink de prendre au piège l'amant de la reine:

**Elle est souple ? Plutôt dominatrice ? Quelles positions ?**

**Tink quand même déclara Katrhyn**

**Quoi encore ? J'ai entendu plein de choses sur les activités de la Reine, je veux des confirmations**

**Les rumeurs vous savez**

**Elle était chaude la Reine, surtout avec ses soldats, heureusement que les vidéos n'existaient pas**

**Être une fée ça n'empêche pas de croire des âneries et d'en dire. Ne la crois pas, elle souhaite te déstabiliser. Mange, ça te fera taire** rétorqua Regina

**Quoi je veux des détails croustillants, ma vie est tellement ennuyante**

**Trouve toi un amant ou un animal de compagnie.**

Tink ne répondit pas, Regina était vraiment une empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

Malgré ses quelques questions encore très personnelles de Tink, Kathryn et Regina avait fait barrage, le repas s'était bien déroulé, chacun avait pour faire connaissance. La reine avait officialisé sa relation auprès de ses amies, elles ne seraient plus sur son dos surtout une.

**A peine la porte du manoir c'était fermé qu'Emma souffla:**

**Tink adore mettre les gens mal à l'aise avec ses questions**

**Oui c'est sa façon à elle de faire plus ample connaissance**

**A part ça c'était sympa, je ne le referai plus bien sur mais sympa**

**Si toi et moi on officialise vraiment, tu auras le droit à un nouveau interrogatoire**

**J'ai encore le temps alors, et je préparais un dossier contre elle. Finalement tes dossiers ne sont pas aussi cons que ça**

**Langage**

**Ah au fait c'est vrai ce que disais Tonk à propos des soldats ?**

**Les rumeurs vous savez**

**C'est ma réponse ça j'attends la tienne**

**J'avais comme plan de tuer ta mère et ton père, ça me prenais énormément de temps crois moi**

**Vaut mieux pas connaître la réponse si tu éludes la question**

Du côté de Tink et Kathryn:

**Tu as été très directe avec lui, heureusement que j'étais là et Regina aussi sinon ça aurait été pire**

**C'est comme ça que l'on fait connaissance Kat, il ne faut pas avoir peur de poser les questions et surtout voir leurs têtes c'était magique**

**Regina se vengera**

**Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, la reine est amoureuse, elle a mieux à faire.**

**J'espère te revoir vivante**

**Et puis tu as vu le mec qu'elle a choisi, beau morceau, j'ai pu admirer et crois moi je suis jalouse**

De nouveau au manoir:

**Tu as le droit à ta récompense, allons en profiter maintenant**

**Euh moi avec ce corps ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**C'est glauque et j'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose**

**Tu m'as démasqué mon plan était de te transformer en homme uniquement pour le sexe**

**Je vais prendre ça comme une plaisanterie. Franchement être avec toi ce n'est pas toujours facile**

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie encore et à la suite au prochain épisode<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous :)

Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais perdu le texte alors je l'ai recommencé avant de le retrouver, quand je ne suis pas douée je ne le suis pas à moitié !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je vous remercie encore par l'attention que je vous portez à l'histoire !

* * *

><p>Dimanche midi, dans la cuisine du manoir, Regina préparer le déjeuner pendant que son shérif assis sur le tabouret émergeait seulement :<p>

**Je te pensais plus endurante Princesse **

**Avec ta potion et tout le reste d****é****sol****é****e d'****ê****tre fatigu****é****e. On est dimanche en plus, tu connais le concept de se reposer ?**

**Je me repose, mais le dimanche ne m'emp****ê****che pas de m'habiller et de vaquer ****à ****mes occupations**

**Je vais me doucher, m'habiller et apr****è****s toi et moi on parle**

**Je te l'avais promis, et la reine que je suis tient toujours sa promesse**

**C'est beau de croire que tu es toujours une reine. A toute ! **

Une fois sortie de la douche, Emma retourna à la cuisine,

**Emma, ce repas n'est pas pour toi**

**Quoi ? pourquoi ? C'est l'heure de manger en plus**

**C'est le repas de ce soir pour Henry, alors tu n'y touches pas. Et puis nous devons parler avant que mon fils ne revienne**

**J****'avais oublié que tu es rigide**

Assises dans le sofa, Emma et Regina étaient toutes deux stressées à l'idée de se dévoiler, aucune n'osait commencer. C'était bien plus difficile qu'elles ne le pensaient, alors Emma décida se lancer maladroitement :

**Ce n****'est pas super facile de commencer, mais faut bien le faire hein ? On n'est pas tr****è****s dou****é****es pour parler de nos sentiments, je n'attends aucune d****é****claration de ta part. Je veux juste que l'on soit honnête l'une envers l'autre**

**C'est vrai qu'apr****è****s ta d****é****claration la mienne serait bien fade** déclara sarcastiquement Regina avant de reprendre plus nerveusement **J'ai beaucoup pens****é à ****ce que tu m'avais dis, et tu as raison. Tu n'es plus seulement une amante. **

**Je sais qu'au d****é****but c'****é****tait juste pour le sexe, sans prise de t****ê****te, mais ****ç****a a chang****é ****pour moi, je me suis attachée. Je ne te vois plus comme ****ç****a, je tiens ****é****norm****é****ment ****à ****toi. **

**Je ne voulais pas m'attacher, surtout avec mon pass****é****. L'amour m'a apporté plus de souffrance que de bonheur.**

**Tu sais dans mon pass****é ****j'ai aussi enchain****é ****des casseroles. Je me suis protégée de tout ça, je n'envisageais plus de relation, et puis maintenant avec toi je vois les choses autrement. Notre pass****é ****doit rester l****à ****o****ù ****il est, et nous deux on doit se concentrer sur notre pr****é****sent.**

**Le mien est ici Emma, tous les habitants te le diront de te m****é****fier et tes parents ne vont pas nous laisser vivre en paix. **

**M****ê****me si ma genre de d****é****claration ****é****tait impulsive, j'y avais bien r****é****fl****é****chis de mon c****ô****t****é ****aussi. Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que je fais. S'il faut se battre pour nous alors je le ferais.**

**Je suis terrifi****ée, j'ai souffert et ensuite j'ai fais souffrir un peuple entier. Je ne veux pas revivre tout ça, surtout avec toi. Je ne suis pas douée avec les relations. **

**Je suis et serais l****à ****avec toi, j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu sois honn****ê****te avec moi** répondit Emma en lui serrant ses mains

**Je ne suis pas aussi forte et confiante que toi, il faut que tu le saches. **

**Tu n'as pas besoin de l'****ê****tre tout le temps, je peux aussi l'****ê****tre pour nous. Il nous faudra aussi du temps pour g****é****rer et apprendre ensemble ce que veut dire ****ê****tre en couple. **

**Oui, il faut. **

Emma posa son front contre le front de Regina, elles pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre ce que chacune ressentaient, il n'y avait plus besoin de parole.

Emma était soulagée, elle avait appréhendé cette discussion, elle avait peur d'être la seule à vouloir de cet avenir commun. Elle s'était vraiment investie avec la maire, elle était prête à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Elle était fière aussi d'avoir pu toucher Regina et son cœur, que cette dernière puisse s'ouvrir en sa présence et lui parler de ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui était une grande journée.

Regina se sentait vulnérable, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler, de parler de ses sentiments. Depuis longtemps elle avait oublié l'idée de retrouver l'amour, elle avait mis un trait sur sa vie sentimentale et aujourd'hui la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait encore du mal à s'exprimer mais elle savait qu'Emma était là avec elle pour l'aider et la soutenir. Aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait plus seule.

Pour la première fois elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses.

Regina sorti Emma de leur bulle en lui murmurant :

**Je tiens ****é****norm****é****ment ****à ****toi. **

Pour toute réponse Emma l'embrassa tendrement

Toujours assises sur le canapé, Emma fière d'elle déclara:

**Pour une fois, de nous deux c'est moi la plus mature et qui est le contr****ô****le **

**Oui ****ç****a ne pr****é****sage rien de bon, je vais devoir me m****é****fier de toi**

**Eh ****Tink a bien dit que je t'avais dompté. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes menottes **

**Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me dompter ? **

**Oh que oui r****é****pondit Emma en sautant sur Regina**

**Je me rends, tu vas froisser mon chemisier** abdiqua la maire

Emma était sur le pas de la porte prête à rentrer chez elle, quand Regina lui demande très sérieusement

**A****ttends Emma, tu as oubli****é**** de me demander une chose importante **

**Ah et quoi ?** Demanda Emma ne sachant pas de quoi parler la reine

**Il faut que tu me demandes officiellement de sortir avec toi**

**S****é****rieux ? Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue et culcul. Tu ne veux pas que je me mette ****à ****genoux ?** redemanda Emma **Non t'inqui****è****te ****ç****a c'est pour une prochaine fois** conclua-elle ironiquement

**J'attends **

**Regina Mills voulez-****vous ****ê****tre ma petite amie ?**

**Emma je n'ai ****plus 16 ans**

**Regina Mills v****oulez-vous ****ê****tre ma compagne ?**

**Oui j'accepte**

**Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour toi, alors que c'est ****à ****toi de tout faire pour moi. Je suis une Charming. **

**Ou comment casser un beau moment **

**Quoi ? C'est la classe d'****ê****tre avec moi, non ?**

**Je vois plut****ô****t ****ç****a comme un retournement de situation, moi avec une Charming **

**Tu aimes chass****é****s les Charming, pour une fois tu l'as bien fais**

**Pars avant que je change d'avis**

**A bient****ô****t compagne **

Le soir, alors que ça faisait un moment qu'elles étaient au téléphone, elles se rappelaient leurs débuts leur histoire et aucune des deux n'étaient pas d'accord sur qui avait dragué qui.

**C'est toi qui m'a allum****é****, j'y ai juste r****é****pondu** s'énerva Emma

**Pas du tout, ****c'est toi qui avait ton regard dans mon d****é****collet****é** répondit Regina agacée

**Tu avais fais expr****è****s, c'****é****tait ton plan depuis le début**

**Quel plan ? Pour te mettre dans mon lit ? Tu t'y es ****jet****é**** seule**

**Je me rappelle pourtant le contraire moi**

**Comme si je n'avais que ****ç****a à faire. Je sens que l'on va passer la soirée à ne pas être d'accord alors chacune allons raconter comment s'est passé la première fois**

**Pas de souci mais je commence**

**Une vraie Princesse et mettons des r****è****gles en place **

**Pourquoi tu es aussi rigide ?**

**Tu es de mauvaise foi, tu es aussi une mauvaise perdante alors je m'assure une victoire sans ****é****clat**

**Donc tes r****è****gles ?**

**Tu ne m'interromps pas, aucun fait ne doit ****ê****tre d****é****form****é****...**

**Ouais ok donc je commence **

L'histoire d'Emma

Tu m'avais invité à un repas pour apaiser nos relations, j'avais accepté avec plaisir et sans arrières pensées. Je suis venue normalement, habillée comme d'habitude avec une bouteille de cidre par politesse.

La première chose que j'ai remarqué c'est que tu avais déboutonné ton chemisier plus que d'habitude, deux boutons de plus pour être exacte. Ça m'a tout de suite interpellé.

Tout se passe normalement, le repas est très bon, je te le fais remarquer et toi tu me réponds que tu as d'autres talents bien cachés surtout avec tes mains, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Plusieurs fois tu m'as des allusions sur tes talents, des sous-entendus douteux. Je sentais que tu m'allumés, surtout quand tu as voulu prendre un verre sur ton canapé. C'est le coup classique, tu invites toujours la personne pour un dernier verre et le piège se referme.

Tu n'as pas arrêté de poser ta main sur mon bras, sur ma cuisse, à me frôler sans cesse. Mais je suis restée de marbre, alors tu as voulu encore me faire boire. Quand j'ai voulu partir tu m'as attaqué en me faisant tomber sur ton canapé, et ensuite tu m'as embrassé, c'est sur qu'après c'était dur de ne pas résister.

**D****onc j'ai raison c'est toi qui a commenc****é** déclara logiquement Emma

**Tout ton complot se base sur deux boutons en moins, c'est absurde. Ce n'****é****tait m****ê****me pas fais expr****è****s**

**Tout se tient, tu m'as sortis ta panoplie de drague. Tu as voulu me faire boire encore plus **

**C'est toi qui ****m'a apport****é ****cette bouteille, je n'allais pas la finir seule **

**Tu m'as jet****é ****sauvagement sur ton canap****é ****pour m'embrasser**

**Je suis tomb****é****e sur toi par maladresse, et oui ****ç****a peut m'arriver d'****ê****tre maladroite. Maintenant c'est ****à ****moi de raconter la vraie histoire. **

L'histoire de Regina:

Le repas se passait bien, j'essayais d'être cordiale avec toi mais une seule chose t'intéressait mon décolleté. Je t'ai vite repéré dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, tu as été un vrai mec, ton regard était posé dessus sans cesse. Et heureusement que j'avais mis un soutien-gorge. Je voulais juste te donner une petite leçon d'éducation et par la même occasion m'amuser.

Alors je t'ai fais des sous-entendus sur tous mes talents, je voyais ton regard s'assombrir, je te voyais aussi lutter pour ne pas rougir. Tu pensais que je parlais que de sexe, il fallait faire quelques allusions bien placées, des clins d'œil, des sourires carnassiers et le tour était joué. Avc toi ça a été vraiment facile, je ne te pensais pas aussi coincée à cette époque.

L'invitation pour boire un verre, c'était le meilleur moment, il fallait juste rire aux éclats, te toucher à certains moments, t'effleurer. A la moindre occasion. Tu as voulus vite partir quand tu as compris que tu ne pouvais plus me résister. J'étais satisfaite de moi, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, je n'en attendais pas plus de ta part. Puis quand on s'est levées j'ai perdu l'équilibre, je me suis retenue à toi et bien évidemment nous avons atterris sur le canapé.

Et c'est à ce moment là que toi tu m'as embrassé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait me plaire mais pourtant si alors j'ai donné suite.

**T****u avoues tout** déclara satisfaite Emma

**Oui j'avoue avoir voulu m'amuser avec toi mais en aucun cas je n'ai voulu te mettre dans mon lit**

**Tu peux assumer, je comprends tr****è****s bien que tu ne peux pas r****é****sister ****à ****moi**

**C'est toi qui ****es venue m'embrasser, nuance Princesse **

**C'est toi qui ****a fait le mouvement de t****ê****te**

Le dialogue continua encore longtemps, chacune des deux se renvoyait la balle, et surtout aucune des deux n'étaient prêtes à lâcher le morceau.

Emma avait alors détourner la conversation quand elle avait compris que Regina n'allait pas se laisser faire :

- **Apr****è****s cette soir****é****e tu pensais que l'on allait encore recommencer ?**

**Je ne pensais pas, c'****é****tait juste un moment d'****é****garement assez plaisant mais que ce serait l'unique moment ****é****garement**

**Je savais que tu allais craquer pour moi d****è****s le d****é****but**

**C'est pour cela que le lendemain tu t'es encore jet****é****e sur moi ?**

**Ta jup****e te faisait un coup d'enfer, je n'ai pas pu r****é****sister surtout quand tu le vois sans aucun vêtement la veille. Et c'est toi quelques jours apr****è****s qui est venue me voir ****à ****mon bureau pour un moment unique d'****é****garement.**

**Comment as tu su que tu**** t'attach****é****s ****à ****moi ?** demanda Regina ne voulant pas répondre à Emma et surtout voulant la rendre mal à l'aise à son tour

**Je euh** répondit Emma surprise par la question. **Quand je me suis aper****ç****ue que j'****é****tais jalouse de Robin, que je voulais ****ê****tre constamment avec toi, que je ne pensais qu'****à ****toi. Ce sont des sympt****ô****mes que je sais quand même reconnaître **

**Je fais cet effet ****à ****beaucoup de personne **répondit Regina touchée et ne voulant pas le montrer

**Je suis sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour alors ? **Demanda sarcastiquement Emma

**Arr****ê****te tes b****ê****tises, je vais aller me d****é****tendre ****à ****demain Princesse** déclara sensuellement Regina

**Tu vas te d****étendre comment ?** demanda-t-elle rapidement

Emma compris que Regina n'allait pas lui répondre elle lui répondit seulement :

**Maintenant que tu es une intime tu peux m'appeler Emma. Bonne nuit Regina.**

* * *

><p>Dans ce chapitre j'avais envie de montrer qu'Emma était plus 'mature' que Regina concernant les sentiments. Que ce soit elle qui se comporte comme l'adulte, qui va gérer et aider Regina à s'ouvrir. Regina est forte mais par rapport à l'amour, elle n'est toujours pas à l'aise et confiante.<p>

Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode ! A plus ! :)


End file.
